Christmas At Mildred's
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Mildred discovers the Hallow sisters don't celebrate christmas because their parents work so she invites them to her flat for christmas dinner! WW 2017. Oneshot.


A/N: Small little idea for this hoilday season. Hope you all enjoy. I do not own The Worst Witch or the characters.

* * *

 **Christmas At Mildred's**

"Wasn't one Scrooge enough? Do we really need four?" Enid Nightshade asked her friends as they left their chanting lesson one afternoon.

"I know it is annoying" Maud Spellbody replied to her friend "But I still find Miss Bat arguing with Ethel and losing funny" Maud replied chuckling as she remembered their lesson.

"Ethel should be happy then, we have Hardbroom next who hates Christmas so they can be scrounges together" Mildred Hubble replied moving a pice of hair out of her face.

Just then Felicity and Drusilla walked down the corridor singing a Christmas carol at the top of their lungs "Tis' the season to be jolly" the girls sang happily until Esmerelda, who had been walking down the corridor walked up to them annoyed.

"Can you please not sing so loud?" Esmerelda asked the girls who fell silent not looking happy the older girl had spoiled their fun again.

Esmerelda, Ethel,and Sybil had been pains for the last two weeks. Christmas was fast approaching and witches loved Christmas just as much as non-witches so the school had become 'Christmassy', in chanting the girls were singing carols, decorations had being put up and students wore Christmas hats between classes but the Hallow sisters got annoyed at anyone celebrating and Esmerelda had stopped singing more than once, Mildred did not understand, she understood Ethel as the girl was always miserable, it did not have to be Christmas for that but Esmerelda and Sybil being party poopers too made no sense to her.

Mildred was the type of person who hated not knowing something so when she saw the eldest sister walking away Mildred told her friends she had to go to her bedroom quickly so would catch them up in potions and left but actually followed the older girl who stopped down another corridor and started speaking to her little sisters.

* * *

"Hello" Mildred said politely interrupting the girls who looked at her with a small smile,well at least the oldest and youngest did, the middle sister glared at her.

"What do you want?" Ethel asked rudely not liking Mildred interrupting her time with her sisters.

"Ethie" Esmerelda said gently to stop the girl insulting Mildred "Is everything okay Mildred?" Esmerelda asked turning to look at the dark haired girl.

Mildred was trying to think how to phrase it, she didn't want to straight up ask why they were so against Christmas because she doubted they would tell her, no she had to be clever about this.

"I was just wondering..." Mildred started slowly trying to think of something on the spot "Do you each want your own Christmas card or do you want one between you?" Mildred asked thinking that was a good question as after all they might prefer one for all of them.

Esmerelda spared a glance with her sisters before turning back to look at Mildred.

"That is very nice of you Mildred but ..we don't want a card...we don't really celebrate Christmas" Esmerelda told the younger girl as politely as she could.

"Oh really?" Mildred asked her interest piqued "Why is that?" Mildred asked as subtly as possible.

"Our parents work at Christmas so it is a normal day for us and we don't really do presents either, Christmas is just not fun to us" Esmerelda explained.

Mildred suddenly felt really sad. Mildred had always thought, being rich, the three girls would have Christmases filled with expensive food and gifts, she hadn't realised it was such a bland time for the girls.

"Your parents work Christmas Day?" Mildred asked at the part that has shocked her the most.

"Yes, it is mum and dad's busiest day" Sybil replied shyly. Mildred smiled at that sadly.

"I am sorry your Christmases sound so bad" Mildred told the girls sadly.

"Don't worry about it honestly" Esmerelda replied warmly obviously having of got used to it.

* * *

Later on Mildred was mirroring her mother who was telling her excitedly about how she had just decorated the house.

"But I left the tree, I need you here to do that" Julie told her daughter happily. Mildred smiled only half listening, somehow she could not get the three sisters out of her head.

"Oh darling I do have some bad news though" Julie said sadly as she looked at her only child.

"What is it mum?" Mildred asked her worried.

"Miss Brooks...can't come for Christmas, she has had a fall and will be in hospital sadly" Julie told her child with a sigh knowing Mildred will be upset.

As Mildred and Julie lived alone and their neighbour was widowed they normally invited her for Christmas Dinner so none of them were alone, Mildred loved her mother but somehow spending Christmas with just the two of them really did not sound to fun.

"I am sorry darling, I will still try to make it fun" Julie told Mildred able to see the disappointment in her eyes, that was when Mildred got such a crazy idea.

"Mum...how would you feel if I invited some friends who have never had a proper Christmas for Christmas dinner?" Mildred asked her mother breaking into a smile.

"I would not mind, but who?" Julie asked wondering why her friends were not going to be with their families.

"The Hallow sisters, Esmerelda, Ethel and Sybil, from what they told me their Christmases are awful and they are spending it alone this year" Mildred explained to her mum.

"Isn't Ethel the girl who bullies you?" Julie asked confused as to why Mildred wanted her bully in her house.

"Yes" Mildred admitted "But it is Christmas and even Ethel Hallow deserves a good Christmas" Mildred told her mum. Julie smiled happy at how big a heart her daughter had.

"Alright why not it will be fun, tell them to come over" Julie told her daughter who smiled and jumped up happily.

The three sisters were walking down a corridor together trying to avoid the Christmas stuff going on when Mildred in her excitement ran into Sybil from behind and the three girls went down like dominoes, Ethel ending up under Esmerelda and Sybil. Sybil stood up and started to laugh as she watched her older sisters. Ethel was moaning and Esmerelda got up before helping Ethel up trying not to laugh. Ethel though did not find it funny.

"Mildred did you have to make my sisters squeeze the air out of me?" Ethel sneered dramatically

"Sorry sorry" Mildred replied trying not to snort at the scene she had just caused. "Guess what I have news" Mildred told the sisters.

"What?" Ethel asked angrily.

"You three are coming to mine for Christmas, my mum just agreed to it" Mildred told them happily.

"Why would you want us there?" Esmerelda asked confused.

"Well you three are alone and so are my mum and I so I thought we must as well all spend it together and I can show you what a real Christmas is like..so will you come?" Mildred asked the girls.

"YES" Sybil replied happily jumping up and down.

"That would be lovely thanks Mildred" Esmerelda replied. Ethel did not reply but was giving Mildred a look she could not place.

* * *

Christmas Day soon came and at just gone three the doorbell of Mildred's flat ran and she rushed to answer it opening it and finding the sisters stood there dressed smartly.

"HI" Mildred shouted "Come in" Mildred told them suddenly feeling nervous. Esmerelda and Sybil would not say anything about Mildred's tiny flat but Ethel certainty would insult it even at Christmas. The girls followed Mildred in and Julie was stood in the kitchen waiting for them and smiled kindly.

"Hello girls" the woman said happily welcoming them.

"Hello...thanks for having us" Esmerelda said looking at the ground nervously.

Julie had seen passing glances of Ethel but not the other two, all three blonde and pretty young girls but she could sense the awkwardness in the room.

"You are Esmerelda is that right?" Julie asked wanting to get off to a good start. The older nodded and smiled slightly before Julie looked at Ethel who would not even look at her and Julie got the feeling she was expecting her to yell at her for bullying Mildred.

"And Ethel?" Julie said. The girl shrugged to nervous to do much more.

"And Sybil?"Julie said leaving Ethel be. Sybil was naturally a shy child because she nodded but grabbed Esmerelda's arm shying away from Julie.

"They are not normally this quiet honest" Esmerelda reassured Julie who laughed and nodded before monitoring to take a seat. All three girls and Mildred and Julie sat down on the sofa, Julie wanting to ease the tension.

"I was sorry to hear your parents are working" Julie started to say, Esmerelda now looking at her and Sybil sneaking glances at her but holding on to Esmie, Ethel would not lift her head up though.

"Oh don't worry about it...nice place you have" Esmerelda said and Mildred was not sure if she meant it.

"Thank you...we don't have much but I tried to make it as nice as possible" Julie told the girls.

* * *

After a while of awkward conversation everyone sat down to eat but not before Julie pulled Ethel aside.

"Ethel?" Julie said.

"If you are going to yell just do it" Ethel said to Julie clearly expecting it but Julie knew yelling at her would do no good, she had known the girl for just over an hour but she was clearly mentally suffering, she needed to tell her she did not like her picking on Mildred but today, at Christmas, was not the right time.

"We can speak about them things later Ethel, it is Christmas let's all try have a good time yes?" Julie said to the girl touching her shoulder who looked up at Julie in amazement and Julie smiled seeing the girl's face properly and noticing the girls blue eyes different from her sisters' brown.

Ethel just nodded and went and sat at the table with her sisters clearly happier, even Sybil had uncung herself from Esmerelda and they all started to eat happily.

"Is the food alright?" Julie asked worried but saw all three girls were tucking in.

"Yes it is great" Esmerelda replied and smiled surprised her sisters were eating so much as they were both incredibly fussy, especially Ethel.

"Let's pull a cracker" Mildred said offering the other wnd to Esmerelda who was closest to her. Esmerelda won a yo-yo, a blue Christmas hat and read the joke aloud.

What do you call a dog who works for Santa?  
 _Santa Paws!_

Everyone groaned at the awful joke and Esmerelda looked confused.

"Was that meant to be funny?" she asked looking at the Hubble mother and daughter.

"No, Christmas Cracker jokes are always really really bad but it wouldn't be Christmas without them" Mildred told her with a smile.

"I have a joke!" Sybil suddenly said.

"Go for it Sybs" Ethel told her happily thinking it could be no worse than the one they had just heard.

"What do you call a brunette Hallow?" Sybil asked and Esmie and Ethel groaned clearly having had heard this bad bad joke many times before.

"I don't know what do you call a brunette Hallow?" Mildred asked.

"A Bruallow" Sybil said before laughing "Get it Bruallow like Brunette and Hallow?" Sybil said giggling.

"Sybil" Ethel started to say "Do you write the Christmas cracker jokes?" Ethel asked laughing.

Sybil stuck her tongue out at her sister who just smirked at her.

The five people spent a good few hours laughing and joking with each other until the girls had to leave.

"Thank you for giving us our first proper Christmas" Esmerelda told Mildred with a smile.

"Oh it is not problem, maybe we can do it again next year" the dark haired girl replied. She had actually really enjoyed herself.

"Can you give us a minute?" Ethel suddenly said looking at her oldest and younger sisters, Esmerelda nodded with a smile.

"Come on Sybil let's go" she said waving with the youngest as they left, Ethel nervously looked at the ground.

* * *

"Is everything okay Ethel?" Mildred asked worried.

Ethel reached into her pocket and pulled a small wrapped package out and handed it to her.

"Here, don't open it until I have gone...see you at school" Ethel said leaving before Mildred could get over her shock and respond.

Mildred opened the small package and gasped, it was a beautiful small snowglobe which had a tiny castle inside which looked just like Cackles. Ethel had wrote a simple tag: Thanks for today: Ethel.

Mildred rushed to her bedroom putting the globe on a shelf carefully beaming to herself, she really had had the best Christmas ever.


End file.
